So Long As Time Will Allow
by Casteline
Summary: There was one summer in Buenos Ares when he swore he almost won her over, and while she claims no such thing ever happened, he doesn't miss the smile that dances across her face. 50 sentences based on 50 prompts.


_All were intended to be Helen/Nikola, but several (probably more like most) can be read however you want._

_**

* * *

So Long As Time Will Allow**_

01. Raise – "To us," Nikola said, raising his wine glass; Helen merely rolled her eyes and indulged his toast.

02. Yes – "Can I stay?" he asked her one night, needing not only a sanctuary, but also a home.

03. Layer – He peeled off each layer of her clothing slowly, savoring every moment.

04. Sign – "Don't you think it means something, Helen?" he questioned. "That we are the only two that remain."

05. Try – No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, she would never see him as he saw her.

06. Give – "I don't like the guy," Will said. "I've made that pretty clear. But maybe… maybe he deserves forgiveness."

07. Great – She was unbelievably happy when she realized he wasn't dead.

08. Compare – She loved Nikola, she really did, but they both knew it would never be like the love she had for John.

09. Listen – "You aren't listening to me, Helen!" he shouted over her.

10. Choice – "I chose you a long time ago, Nikola."

11. Pale - "I don't want you to die Nikola," she told him. "But there is nothing we can do about this."

12. Tough – "You act like such a tough guy," Henry said to him. "But really you're just a lovesick, magnetic, ex-vampire, which really isn't all that awesome."

13. Risk - "Come on, Helen," he smiled. "Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious."

14. Name – "What do you see in this Tesla guy anyway?" Kate couldn't help but ask.

15. Tall – He's always like tall women.

16. Price – There was a price on his head for something that wasn't his fault, and there was only one person in the world who could get him out of this mess.

17. High – In the hundred plus years she's been alive, few things compared to the pain she felt when Nikola died.

18. Hello – "Hello Nikola," she greeted with a smile when they at last met in heaven.

19. Own – "I have always been yours, Helen, to do with what you please."

20. New – "I'm me again Helen," he grins, running his tongue along his teeth.

21. Keep – It was all she could do to keep the tears from falling when he sacrificed himself.

22. Under – "Why do you waste your time with these mortals?" Nikola asked. "They're so… icky and… I hope you haven't caught anything."

23. Compliment – "Well, if it isn't Nikola Tesla, destroyer of worlds."

24. Summer – There was one summer in Buenos Ares when he swore he almost won her over, and while she claims no such thing ever happened, he doesn't miss the smile that dances across her face.

25. Red – No matter how angry he makes her, she can never seem to stay mad at him.

26. Dance – He takes her hands in his and spins her around in circles, a wild grin on his face, and a chuckle on hers.

27. Reflect – She often wondered if it was really so bad for him, being human.

28. Nail – Nikola ran a long, sharp nail along her cheekbone, leaving a small line of blood.

29. Remove – "Take your hands off me, Nikola," he voice full of anger. "I have enough of your mischief."

30. Hands – He placed one hand on her waist as the other brushed a few strains of hair behind her ear and he wondered just how long she would let this go on.

31. Stop – He tugged lightly at her ear with his teeth, expecting her to end it right there, but to his shock and pleasure, she let out a groan and shifted her head, giving him more access, as if begging him to bite her.

32. Noise – The Sanctuary was never quiet, but tonight was different, tonight every inhabitant gathered silently in mourning, while one man's screams of anger echoed through the halls.

33. Job – She often wondered if he considered it his goal in life to make her absolutely insane.

34. Open – "What do you want now Nikola?" she asked, her tone portraying more annoyance than she truly felt as he all to politely held the door open for her.

35. Touch – When his hands brush against her bare skin, she feels something she hasn't felt in a long time.

36. Water – "NIKOLA!" she shouted, searching the water, knowing he had to have landed somewhere nearby.

37. Save – He's going to find a way to save her, even if it kills them both.

38. Sell - Nikola never did anything good without asking for something in return, and eventually he realized that even Helen wasn't a big enough prize for him.

39. Next – She can't seem to accept that Nikola is really gone, that he's not coming back, because he can't this time.

40. Please – "I don't like you," Henry told Nikola. "In fact, I really kind of hate you, but Helen loves you, and the least you could do is stop messing with her like this."

41. Pet – "Hello, Pet," he greeted with a smug smile on his face.

42. Shadow – Everywhere she goes, she seems to catch his shadow out of the corner of her eye, but when she turns, there's no one there.

43. Always – He had loved her for quite a long time, but he'd never really expected her to love him in return.

44. Content – He isn't content with simply pining after her like a lovesick puppy; no, he's going to prove himself to her, if it's the last thing he does.

45. Certain – There had been a time in her life when they'd all competed for her affections, and there had been a time when she'd been sure John had won.

46. Scorch – "I did all of it for you, Helen," he replied with a smile when she asked why he'd taken over the world.

47. Bore – Helen has found, after meeting dozens of history's most exciting people, he's the only one that never bores her.

48. Study – "In my professional opinion… he's kind of insane," Will told her.

49. Minute – "The man always comes with a hidden agenda," Will said to her. "And for some reason, you love every minute of it."

50. Limit – There is a limit to just how much of his half truths and selfish nonsense she can put up with.


End file.
